the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Designing Your Character
'GET YOUR CHARACTER CHECKED!' Once you make your character, and every time you add feats, link your wiki profile in a message here. Entering missions or fights with abilities that have not been explicitly okayed may be subject to penalties. 'Use this page to create your character!' Can't decide on a unique clan for your character? Join an existing one! Any canon clan is acceptable, and original clans are also open to new members. Just check the clan pages for more details. For info on developing your character, visit this page. For the template used to make a character, click here . Add Details! While this page is used for the technical details of your character, remember to flesh them out with appearance, personality, a family or clan, and all that jazz! Roleplay! New characters will begin at the level of a fairly inexperienced genin. Don't forget to talk to the mods about joining a faction , such as a hidden village! Choose your stats! There is a section on the template to fill in your character's basic stats. When first creating your character you have 34 points to allocate among the six stats: strength, speed, intelligence, chakra levels, chakra control, and endurance. Strength determines a character's physical strength as well as their basic taijutsu/kenjutsu talent. Speed determines a character's.... speed. This includes both basic movement speed as well as reaction times, and determines the turn order in combat. Intelligence refers to a character's intellect and observational abilities. Determines genjutsu strength, how well made seals are, and how well mixed poisons are. It also affects medical abilites. It determines how much equipment you can take. Chakra Levels control how much someone can use their jutsu before their chakra is depleted. Chakra Control affects a character's ability to perform jutsu, including jutsu power and control. It also affects the ability to break genjutsu. Endurance refers to a character's physical limits, and the strength of their body. How many hits they can take, how long before they get tired, etc. To give you an idea of the scale of such abilities, a 5 in a stat is an average genin's ability. A 10 in a stat will be at basic jonin level, and a 20 will be achieving Kage level of that trait. It becomes more expensive to improve a certain stat as the stat gets higher. Initially one skill point allows you to add 1 to a stat. To improve a stat from 10 to 11 will require two stat points to increase, from 20 to 21 will require 3 stat points, and so on. Unspent stat points can be banked for later. For every Rank Upgrade you have (two as a genin) you may spend a feat to earn you an extra 5 pts to spend. Pick your Equipment! You are automatically given pts to spend in the equipment store equal to your intelligence. Further instruction in the store! Spend your Rank Upgrades! Every character will begin with two Rank Upgrade to spend however they choose. A Rank Upgrade can be used to open up an area of ability to your character. It cannot be used to bolster basic stats, or give specific jutsu. For a new character it will be important to select a first Rank Upgrade that will allow your character some room to develop. It could be used to open up a chakra nature, or it could be spent on opening up a set of clan abilities to be explored such as parasetic insects, or a kekkai genkai. Upgrade Library Here are some ideas. Essentially, Rank Upgrades are spent on something that will create major dynamics in your character. You will attain a couple more Rank Upgrades at major milestones for diversifying your character. Spend your feats! Characters will begin with 3 feats to spend however they choose. Feat's can be spent to add 5 stat points. Feats are what you will use to flesh out your character's abilities. They can be used to learn jutsu, buy cool equipment and tools, or improve existing techniques. They can be banked like stat points to be spent together on more powerful options. Feats are different than Rank Upgrades. A Rank Upgrade could unlock lightning as a chakra nature, but feats would be used to buy techniques of that nature (such as chidori). A Rank Upgrade could unlock a type of summon animal, but feats will be used to actually buy summons and give them abilities. A Rank Upgrade could get you a puppet, but feats will be used to soup it up with hidden weapons. Rank Upgrades create a character's path, and feats are used to take steps along that path. To give you an idea of their value, a single feat could be used to gain a jutsu such as water wall or chidori. An extremely powerful technique such as FTG may be best bought in parts- in that case perhaps the ability to use hand placed marks first, and then the ability to combine the technique with kunai with a second feat. If you are unsure, ask an experienced overseer or mod. Note that all jutsu on this list may not be claimed as feats by any character ever. You can use jutsu from the manga/anime or create your own unique jutsu. Remember to take your stats into consideration. If you have the chakra control of a genin, don't expect to be taking tsukyomi as a feat yet. Or if you have chakra levels of 5, you are going to find water dragon bullet a little draining. If you're character will be specializing feats in a certain area such as higher level genjutsu, or a special style of kenjutsu, then combos take that specialization as a Rank Upgrade with the specific combos or techniques taken as feats. Common equipment such as katana/swords, kunai, shuriken, and senbon can be included in a character without any cost of feats, or any other requirement. Some explosive tags, flash bombs, smoke bombs, ration pills, etc can be taken as well with no cost. HOWEVER there are limits. For example, if you want to have more than just a tag or two at your disposal you should take it as a feat. When deciding whether you need to use up a feat think about whether it is just regular ninja stuff, or a specialty unique to your character. The rule of thumb is that if something is going to be part of your character's theme, take it as a Rank Upgrade. The actual techniques, summon animals, combos, and special weapons that are part of those themes are taken as feats. ''' '''Taking something as a Rank Upgrade does not give your character any new abilities, it just opens up abilities for you to take as feats. And that's it! Get out there and kick some ninja butt!